


Flawless

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bro helping Bro, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coffeeandpencils asked : Can we have fluffy shy in-love-friends Klaine? Blaine's helping Kurt pack his college stuff and it comes up how they've never had boyfriends and they're about to go to college, so they decide to hook up but as soon as things get serious (like shirts came off serious oohhh myyyy) one of them blurts out that they actually like the other. Shy fluffy silly teenage boys *u*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

"I can’t believe you’re going to New York."

Kurt snorts as he folds yet one more shirt. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Blaine scoffs, throwing a scarf at his head. “Asshole, you know exactly what I meant,” he says at his best friend, adding a blowed raspberry for good measure. “Of course you’re going to New York, duh, but -“

"Yeah," Kurt says, now folding the scarf, "New York."

"New York, man !" Blaine repeats, way more excitedly. "And next year I’ll be there too, and you’ll be all jaded but you’ll show me around the city and -"

"I’m going to miss you."

Blaine stops his rambling about their life in a year to focus on Kurt.

His very best friend, the only senior who really cared about him when he transfered to McKinley, is leaving, and he’s scared.

Blaine can put his own fears and his unrequited crush on the older boy for a minute or two.

"I’ll miss you too," Blaine says softly, putting whatever garment he has in his hands back on the bed.

"I’m scared," Kurt whispers, letting his head drop to Blaine’s shoulder. "How am I going to survive in a city like New York ?"

Blaine scoffs. “You’re going to take them like a storm, Kurt,” he says fervently.

"Yeah, right," Kurt says, straightening up to look at Blaine. "Like little old virgin me will manage to do anything to the Big Apple."

Blaine blushes but manages to get over it with a deep intake of air.

That’s why what comes out of his mouth is incomprehensible.

"I could help you get that over with too."

Kurt looks at him with wide eyes, and Blaine is pretty sure his eyes are wide as saucers too.

"Wha-"

"I’m so so-"

"Blaine -"

"Oh my god, I can’t believe i said that," Blaine babbles, jumping off the bed and scrambling to get his coat and only managing to put it inside-out. "I - I’ll just - I - Bye," he stammers, but Kurt’s hand is on his shoulder.

"Blaine."

Kurt’s voice is soft and Blaine feels like crying. Where was his brain to mouth filter ? Better yet, where was his brain ?!

"I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorr-", he starts but Kurt cuts him off.

"You didn’t ?"

Is that … disappointment, in his best friend’s voice ?

"No, i mean, i did mean it, but i don’t want you to think that I just -"

"Want to bone me before i leave ?"

"Oh my God," Blaine exclaims with a surprised giggle at Kurt’s words, and Kurt follows him. Soon enough, the two are laughing on Kurt’s bed, making a mess of what was left to be folded and bagged.

Taking deep breaths to calm down, they are lying on the covers and shirts, and Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand.

The contact is electric and Blaine turns his head to look at Kurt watching him.

"I don’t see any flaw in that plan," Kurt whispers and Blaine blinks a couple of time before surging forward to kiss Kurt.

This is his first kiss, and it’s nothing he expected.

It’s everything he wanted it to be and more.

Kurt quickly angles his face differently, turning to his side to cup Blaine’s face and deepen the kiss.

Oh God that is Kurt’s tongue. And it’s marvelous. And from the noises coming from Kurt’s mouth (directly in his mouth, holy shit), the feeling is shared all around.

Blaine reaches for Kurt’s chest, hoping to be able to maybe take it off - if it’s all he’s ever going to get from Kurt, he might as well get everything he has dreamed about.

Including the touch of Kurt’s flawless skin.

Kurt moves and wiggles, and oh, their legs intertwine and it’s oh so perfect, and then voilà.

Kurt’s shirt is off.

Blaine finds himself dumbstruck by it : he knew his best friend to be an avid swimmer, but this, it’s … wow.

And all of a sudden, the shirt is back on. Blaine whimpers and reaches for Kurt’s hands, the ones that are clutching the shirt in front of him as Kurt sits up.

"Hey," he says and Kurt looks away.

"I can’t do it," Kurt says and Blaine feels his heart crumbling into dust.

"I - Kurt, I," Blaine starts, but he doesn’t even know where to start or what just happened. "I’d better go."

"No !" Kurt exclaims, standing up and pacing the floor in front of Blaine, effectively blocking him out. "I just - I need - I mean," Kurt rambles and Blaine stays silent, picking the pieces of his heart as he brushes his hair back.

"I can’t do this," Kurt repeats, "because I don’t want to have my first time with you be a quick hump on my bed just two days before I leave for New York.”

Blaine feels even more humiliated, and his face heats up. Kurt cups his face, forcing him to look up. “Blaine,” he says, and now there is a shy smile on his face, “I want you to be my … first and my last.”

Blaine can feel grateful, happy tears gathering in his eyes, blurring the image of Kurt in front of him, lookign at him with so much love. “Your everything ?” he adds, unable to stop himself. “Because you are, to me. My everything, I mean.”

Kurt sighs, his smile growing on his face, before kissing him again.

The kiss quickly goes back to its previous heat, and Kurt sits on Blaine’s lap, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s neck.

"I love you," Blaine whispers in the skin of Kurt’s neck.

"I love you," Kurt whispers, face buried in Blaine’s dishevelled curls.


End file.
